Tsunades first kiss
by Garnet2
Summary: Tsunade blickt nun als 50-jährige Hokage von Konoha auf ihren ersten Kuss zurück...Und muss sich später mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen, die alles andere als schön war...Findet sie in all den Trümmern einen Neuanfang mit einer gewissen Person?


Tsunades first kiss 

„Tsunade-sama?" Eine sanfte Stimme riss Tsunade, die fünfte Hokage des Dorfes Konohagakure, aus ihren Tagträumen. Shizune stand neben ihr, leicht über den Tisch gebeugt und – wie konnte es auch anders sein – mit Ton-Ton, ihrem Schweinchen, im Arm. Tsunade schüttelte die Gedanken ab, die sie die letzten 10 Minuten abdriften hatte lassen und lächelte Shizune an. „Was gibt es, Shizune?" fragte sie.

Shizune runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Nicht besonderes, Tsunade-sama...Aber ich habe euch seit 5 Minuten gerufen...Ihr wart total weggetreten...Habt ihr Sorgen?" fragte das junge Mädchen besorgt. Tsunade stellte ihren rechten Arm senkrecht auf den Tisch und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die geschlossene Faust. Sie sah Shizune eine Zeit lang an und lächelte schlußendlich.

„Nein, ich habe keine Sorgen...Ich hab nur an etwas gedacht...An die guten alten Zeiten sozusagen..." Kleine Fältchen zeichneten sich zwischen Tsunades Augenbrauen ab.

Shizunes Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. „Oh, ihr meint wohl die Zeit, als ihr noch bei Hokage dem Dritten in der Lehre wart?" fragte sie interessiert und Tsunade nickte. Die 50-jährige Hokage schob ihren Sessel zurück, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Shizune folgte ihr. „Und...woran habt ihr gedacht?" fragte Shizune weiter. Tsunade sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, worauf das junge Mädchen sogleich nervös hinzufügte: „Falls euch die Frage nicht stört..."

Tsunade schob ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Kleidung und ging weiter. Shizune bedrängte sie nicht, denn sie wusste, dass Tsunade meist ihre Gedanken sammelte und keine Lust auf eine sofortige Antwort hatte. Sie ließ sich diesmal aber soviel Zeit, dass Shizune nicht mehr eine Antwort erwartete, die aber doch, unverhofft, kam.

„Ich habe bloß an meinen ersten Kuss gedacht..." sagte die fünfte Hokage und ging weiter. Shizune blieb stehen. „Ihren ersten Kuss, Tsunade-sama?" fragte sie ungläubig. Tsunade blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja. Meinen ersten Kuss. Sprech ich irgendwie undeutlich?" fragte sie, verzog die Augenbrauen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Shizune schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte, mit Tsunade Schritt zu halten. „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht...Es ist nur..." fing sie an. „...dass es komisch klingt, wenn ausgerechnet ich an meinen ersten Kuss denke?" vervollständigte Tsunade den Satz und blieb stehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Shizune errötete und erwiderte leise: „Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen..."

Tsunade ließ diese Antwort und den Eindruck, den Shizune auf sie machte, eine kurze Zeit lang wirken, dann musste sie laut loslachen. Nach einiger Zeit des Lachens wischte Tsunade sich die Lachtränen weg und ging wieder weiter. „Hm, ja...vielleicht hast du Recht, Shizune...Normalerweise gehöre ich nicht zur sentimentalen Sorte...Aber...der Job als Hokage läßt einen doch mehr als einmal in die Vergangenheit schweifen..." Wieder herrschte totale Stille. Nur das leise Klack-Geräusch der Schuhe auf dem Boden war zu hören.

Schließlich sprach Shizune dann doch wieder, da ihre Neugier wieder einmal gesiegt hatte. „Tsunade-sama?" fragte sie leise. Tsunade grummelte nur leise. „Darf ich euch fragen...wer der Glückliche war, der euch euren ersten Kuss gegeben hat?" Shizune schluckte leise.

Tsunade blieb stehen. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie Shizune antworten sollte, oder nicht. Schließlich kam sie ein Stückchen näher, tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger Shizune an die Stirn und sagte schließlich: „Hm...Ich glaube, das ist eine Erinnerung, die ich für mich behalte...Aber vielleicht kommst du eines Tages darauf, wer es denn gewesen sein könnte..."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Tsunade Shizune und Ton-Ton im Gang stehen und ging nach draußen, um in ihrer Stammkneipe einen Sake zu trinken.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, drifteten ihre Gedanken ab und trugen sie in die Zeit ihrer Ausbildung bei Hokage dem Dritten, vor grob geschätzt 38 Jahren...

„Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru...Die heutige Prüfung wird darüber entscheiden, ob ihr zur Schule zurück und es im nächsten Jahr probieren müsst, oder ob ihr zum Ge-nin promoviert werdet." Der dritte Hokage sah in die Gesichter seiner drei Schüler, die sein ganzer Stolz waren. Er war zuversichtlich, dass diese drei in kürzester Zeit Ge-nin würden und daraufhin Chuu-nin und im späteren Verlauf Jo-nin. In ihnen schlummerte viel unentdecktes Potential, das er heute testen wollte. Er hielt zwei Glöckchen in die Luft und die Blicke seiner Schüler hafteten neugierig darauf. „Ihr werdet versuchen, mir diese Glöckchen abzunehmen. Wenn ihr es schafft, habt ihr bestanden. Wer jedoch kein Glöckchen erwischt, wird an diesen Holzpflock dahinten gebunden, bekommt als einziger kein Mittagessen und muss zur Schule zurück."

Er hörte ein leises Schlucken, das nur von Jiraiya kommen konnte und schmunzelte. Tsunade sah Jiraiya aus den Augenwinkeln an und grinste, während Orochimaru immer noch auf das Glöckchen in der Hand des dritten Hokage sah. Schließlich verstaute er die Glöckchen wieder in seinen Taschen. „So, nun strengt euch an! Ihr werdet euch verstecken und versuchen, mich zu überraschen...Dann müsst ihr in einem Kampf versuchen, mir ein Glöckchen abzunehmen. Beginnt nun!" Ohne, dass die drei Ge-nin Anwärter etwas mitbekamen, war der dritte Hokage schon verschwunden. Jiraiya sah sich um und staunte nicht schlecht. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie schnell der dritte Hokage weg war? Der hat aber ein Affentempo drauf!" Verwundert kratzte er sich den Kopf, während Orochimaru nur kicherte.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich auch mal damit beeilen, in die Büsche zu kommen, Jiraiya! Sonst wirst du am Ende derjenige sein, der an den Pflock gebunden wird!" sagte Tsunade aufziehend und zeigte Jiraiya die Zunge. „Ich geh dann schon mal..." fügte sie hinzu, verschwand mit einem Sprung behände in den kleinen Wald, um zwischen den Büschen Schutz zu suchen und ließ Jiraiya erst gar keine Zeit zum antworten. Dieser wollte etwas erwidern, sah aber, dass Tsunade längst verschwunden war. Erneut kratzte er sich den Kopf.

„Mädchen...Und was machen wir jetzt, Orochima-..." sagte er und bemerkte beim umdrehen, dass auch Orochimaru sich derweil aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Ein langgezogener Wutschrei war das, was anschließend im gesamten Wald zu hören war.

Tsunade, die sich inzwischen in einer Baumkrone versteckt hatte, hörte Jiraiyas Schrei laut und deutlich und verkneifte sich ein Lachen. „So ein Idiot...Wenn der so weiter macht, weiß Hokage-sensei sofort, wo er ist..." Plötzlich spürte das Mädchen eine Präsenz ganz in ihrer Nähe. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und erblickte den dritten Hokage, einige Baumwipfel entfernt, der sie natürlich längst entdeckt und sie beobachtet hatte. „Gutes Reaktionsvermögen, Tsunade..." sagte er bloß knapp und lächelte. Tsunade schluckte. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob sie schon so weit war, ihrem Meister ein Glöckchen abzunehmen...

Ganz woanders in dem kleinen Wald saß Jiraiya auf dem Boden und überlegte krampfhaft. Er wusste, dass er gegen seinen Lehrmeister nie und nimmer eine Chance hätte. Aber er musste es irgendwie versuchen, sonst müsste er zur Schule zurück und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall! Wieder und wieder seufzte er, während er versuchte, sich noch an eine der verschiedenen Taktiken zu erinnern, die der dritte Hokage ihm, Tsunade und Orochimaru beigebracht hatte. Doch leider hatte Jiraiya gedacht, dass die Zeit im Unterricht mit schlafen etwas besser zu verbringen wäre und so hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Hatte der dritte Hokage nicht einmal etwas von der Beschwörung von Naturgeistern gesagt? Jiraiya dachte angestrengt nach, aber ihm fiel nicht ein, wie das ging. „Argh, wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich der Einzige sein, der kein Glöckchen abbekommt..." Wieder dachte er nach. „Und was, wenn ich Tsunade suche und sie bitte, mir zu helfen? Nein...nein, das würde sie definitiv nicht tun...Sie will doch selbst ein Glöckchen erwischen, da wird sie sich kaum darum sorgen, ob ich es auch schaffe...ARGH, warum musste ich damals nur im Unterricht schlaaaaaaaaafeeeeeeeeen!" Er lies sich ins weiche Gras fallen und lag so einige Zeit auf dem Rücken. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den „Notfallplan", den er sich für diesen Fall zurechtgelegt hatte und machte sich ans Werk.

Nach einer halben Stunde saß Jiraiya immer noch auf demselben Platz und werkelte an seiner kleinen Idee, die ihm das Leben retten würde; so zumindest hatte er sich die Sache überlegt.

Doch der 12-jährige Junge war so vertieft in sein Werken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich ein Schatten anschlich...

„Hab dich!" rief die Person, zu dem der Schatten gehörte, aus und warf sich auf Jiraiya. Dieser schreckte hoch und ließ das, was er in der Hand hatte, fallen. Ein klingelndes Geräusch ertönte. Erschrocken blickte Jiraiya in das verwunderte Gesicht von niemand anderem als Tsunade.

„Jiraiya-kun...Was machst du da?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt und blickte zunächst in Jiraiyas leicht weinerliches Gesicht und anschließend auf den kleinen Gegenstand auf dem Boden und hob ihn auf. Es war ein kleines, selbstgebasteltes Glöckchen. Das Glöckchen war noch nicht ganz fertig, aber es sah nicht schlecht aus, obgleich der dritte Hokage auf jedenfall auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde, dass das keines seiner Glöckchen war. Erst Recht, wenn Jiraiya und er gar nicht gekämpft hatten. Das wusste Jiraiya ja auch, bloss kamen ihm die abstrusesten Ideen, wenn er in einer Notsituation war.

Jiraiya rappelte sich hoch und nahm Tsunade schnell das Glöckchen aus der Hand. „ Tsunade, du darfst dem Lehrmeister nichts davon sagen, ich flehe dich an!" Er faltete seine Hände ineinader und sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick an. Diese reagierte, ihrer Natur entsprechend, natürlich entsetzt. „Jiraiya, das ist Betrug! Du kannst doch hier nicht so einfach ein Glöckchen basteln und glauben, dass du damit durchkommst...Und das, wo Orochimaru und ich ehrlich um die Glöckchen kämpfen!" Jiraiya hatte gewusst, dass es mit Tsunade nicht leicht sein würde, aber er versuchte es wieder. „Bitte Tsunade! Ich würde alles tun, damit du es dem Meister nicht sagst!" Tsunade blickte Jiraiya nach diesen Worten erstaunt an. Dann lächelte sie verschmitzt. Sie könnte das eigentlich recht gut ausnutzen...Der kleine Jiraiya, der sich sonst immer über sie lustig machte, könnte unter Umständen für immer in ihrer Schuld stehen...Doch dann hielt Tsunade in ihren Überlegungen inne und sah Jiraiya an, der ein Bild des Elends abgab. Nein, so grausam war sie dann doch nicht. Aber trotzdem, Jiraiya schuldete ihr etwas...

„Du würdest alles tun, Jiraiya-kun?" fragte sie. Jiraiya nickte und blickte sie immer noch hoffnungsvoll an. „Und was wäre das?" fragte sie weiter und kam ein Stück näher. Jiraiya überlegte nicht lange. Die Chance, auf die er bereits einige Monate gewartet hatte, war endlich gekommen. „Das zum Beispiel..." sagte er, umarmte Tsunade, zog sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie. Das 12-jährige Mädchen riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie reagierte und stieß Jiraiya von sich weg. Dann wischte sie sich mit ihren Armschützern über den Mund. Jiraiya, der im Gras gelandet war, sah sie nur mit einem erwartenden Blick an.

„Was fällt dir ein, Jiraiya?!" schrie sie ihn an. Jiraiya duckte sich unter ihren Worten und sah ihr anschließend wieder in die Augen. „Ich...hab dir doch was geschuldet, oder? Jetzt sind wir quitt!" sagte er und reckte das Kinn vor. „Du wagst es auch noch, frech zu werden?! Das...Das...DAS WAR MEIN ERSTER KUSS!" rief sie wutentbrannt aus, während sie sich noch einmal den Mund abwischte. Doch sie konnte den Kuss nicht ungeschehen machen und schon gar nicht den Rest der Wärme von Jiraiyas Lippen von Ihren verbannen. Sie verpasste Jiraiya eine sehr schmerzhafte Kopfnuss, griff kurzerhand nach dem Glöckchen und verschwand im Wald. Jiraiya blieb sitzen und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle auf dem Kopf und lächelte trotz allem.

Einige Zeit später standen der dritte Hokage, Tsunade und Orochimaru vor dem Holzpflock auf der Lichtung, an den natürlich niemand geringeres als Jiraiya angebunden war. Tsunade, die natürlich immer noch stocksauer auf den Jungen war, hatte ihrem Lehrmeister alles erzählt und ließ nun das Glöckchen vor Jiraiyas Nase baumeln, dass sie durch ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten ergattert hatte und das schon bevor sie Jiraiya im Wald beim Glöckchenbau erwischt hatte. „Das hast du nun davon, Jiraiya..." sagte Tsunade und kicherte. Sie sah Jiraiya selbstgefällig an und streckte die Zunge heraus. Nun platzte dem Jungen der Kragen und er schnauzte Tsunade an. „Ach halt doch die Klappe, Flachbrust! Tu nicht so, als wärst du die Beste von uns Dreien!" Der dritte Hokage verzog ein wenig die Augenbrauen bei Jiraiyas Kommentar und Orochimaru versuchte, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Tsunades Kinnlade klappte nach diesem Kommentar runter und ihre rechte Augenbraue fing an komisch zu zucken.

Plötzlich stürmte sie auf Jiraiya zu, packte ihn am Kragen seiner Kleidung und sah ihn wutentbrannt an. „Wie hast du mich genannt?!" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Flachbrust!"

sagte Jiraiya laut und erwiderte Tsunades wütenden Blick. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, du elender Mistkerl?!" rief das Mädchen aus und schüttelte Jiraiya durch. Der dritte Hokage rollte mit den Augen. So ein Kindergarten...´ dachte er sich, während er das Schauspiel weiter verfolgte. „Aus dir wird niemals ein professioneller Ninja werden, Jiraiya! Alles, was du kannst, ist Mädchen zu bespannen!" beschimpfte Tsunade Jiraiya weiterhin. „Wie bitte?! Und glaubst du, dass dich jemals ein ein Mann attraktiv finden wird, so flachbrüstig, wie du bist?!" gab dieser zurück. „Du wagst es?!" kam die Antwort. Nun wurde es dem dritten Hokage eindeutig zu bunt und er schritt ein. „Jiraiya! Tsunade! Hört sofort auf damit!"

Er ergriff Tsunades Kragen, hob sie gekonnt hoch und setzte sie neben sich ab. Das Ganze geschah so schnell, dass Tsunade dies nicht einmal richtig bemerkte. Der dritte Hokage musste schmunzeln, als er Tsunades verwirrtes Gesicht sah. „So...Habt ihr nun aufgehört, zu streiten? Ich habe euch nämlich etwas zu verkünden..." Der wütende Gesichtsausdruck von Tsunade und Jiraiya verschwand auf der Stelle und stattdessen fixierten sie ihren Lehrmeister gespannt.

„Ich muss euch verkünden...Dass ihr drei bestanden habt und nun Genin seid." Sowohl Orochimaru und Tsunade als auch Jiraiya blickten den dritten Hokage verwundert an.

„Ist...ist das wahr, Sensei?" fragte Tsunade leise. „Sogar ich bin Genin? Obwohl ich kein Glöckchen erwischt habe?" fragte Jiraiya hoffnungsvoll und der dritte Hokage lachte. „Ja, Jiraiya. Dieser Test allein war nicht ausschlaggebend für euer Bestehen oder Versagen. Es haben viele Faktoren in eurer Ausbildung eine Rolle gespielt. Außerdem fand ich deine Idee mit dem künstlich gebauten Glöckchen irgendwie einfallsreich...Mit solchen Manövern kann man Gegner immer gut verwirren, wenn man weiß, wie man es anzustellen hat..." sagte er und lächelte Jiraiya aufmunternd an, der das Lächeln seines Lehrmeisters erwiderte. „Nun!" sagte der dritte Hokage bestimmt und klatschte in die Hände. „Zur Feier des Tages lade ich euch drei zum Essen ein. Auf dass aus euch drei starke Ninja werden, auf die Konoha stolz sein kann!"

Der dritte Hokage löste Jiraiyas Fesseln und wandte sich mit seinen drei Schülern, die soeben Genin geworden waren, zum gehen. Und es hätte so ein schöner Ausklang eines so erfolgreichen Tages werden können, wären da nicht zwei kleine Genin namens Jiraiya und Tsunade gewesen, die sich auch weiter streiteten, als der Vollmond bereits hoch über dem Himmel von Konoha stand...

Tsunade blieb stehen und lächelte. Es war damals nicht so lustig für sie gewesen, ausgerechnet von Jiraiya ihren ersten Kuss zu bekommen, aber heute konnte sie darüber lachen. Ja ja, die Zeit heilte scheinbar doch alle Wehwehchen...

Die mittlerweile 50-jährige ging weiter ihres Weges. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und es war eine Vollmondnacht, wie damals, vor 38 Jahren, als sie zum Genin promoviert wurde.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, kommt es mir so vor, als wäre ich nicht vor 38 Jahren Genin geworden, sondern vor vielen hundert Jahren...´ dachte sie und seufzte. Doch bevor sie ihren Gedanken noch weiter nachhängen konnte, hatte sie ihre Stammkneipe bereits entdeckt und betrat sie mit einem lauten „Konbanwa!". Als sie ihren Blick zum Tresen schweifen ließ, an dem einige Gäste saßen, blieb sie verwundert im Türrahmen stehen. Auf einem der Hocker saß Jiraiya.

Während Tsunade noch verwundert in die Richtung des weißhaarigen Mannes blickte, spürte Jiraiya eine bekannte Präsenz und drehte sich um. Als er Tsunade erblickte sah auch er sie zunächst überrascht an, lächelte dann aber. Tsunade erwiderte das Lächeln, kam näher und setzte sich auf den freien Hocker neben Jiraiya. „Na?" sagte sie. „Na?" kam als Antwort.

Die fünfte Hokage bestellte sich einen gekühlten Sake und sagte eine Zeit lang nichts, bis der bestellte Alkohol auf dem Tresen vor ihr stand. Sie schenkte sich eine Schale ein und trank sie in einem Schluck aus. Als sie sich nachschenkte und wieder in einem Schluck austrinken wollte, legte Jiraiya seine rechte Hand auf ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie davon ab, die Schale zu ihren Lippen zu führen. Tsunade drehte ihren Kopf in Jiraiyas Richtung und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Du hast heute aber einen Zug drauf! Ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte Jiraiya sie und lächelte. Tsunade lächelte auch und schüttelte den Kopf. Jiraiya kannte sie nach all der Zeit immer noch am besten. Sie stellte die Sake-Schale ab, verschränkte ihre Hände und sah Jiraiya an. „Ach, eigentlich nicht viel...Ich hab mich heute bloss daran erinnert, wie du mich vor 38 Jahren dazu gezwungen hast, dich zu küssen..." Jiraiya, der soeben dabei gewesen war, einen Schluck Sake zu nehmen, verschluckte sich sogleich und hustete heftig. Tsunade klopfte dem 1,90 Meter großen Jounin ein paar Mal auf den Rücken und sah ihn anschließend mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Als sich Jiraiya wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu Tsunade um und holte einmal tief Luft. „Macht es dir Spaß, mich so zu erschrecken? Ich finde den Gedanken nicht gerade prickelnd, an einem Schluck Sake zu ersticken..." sagte er mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen und Tsunade kicherte leise.

Die Augenbrauen immer noch gerunzelt, sah Jiraiya Tsunade verwundert an. „Und überhaupt...Wieso denkst du ausgerechnet daran?" fragte er und kratzte sich den Kopf. Tsunade kicherte wieder. „Ach, ich weiß nicht...Ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich...sentimental geworden...Da denkt man nun mal an die „gute alte Zeit"..." antwortete sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Sake. Jiraiya nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck und beobachtete Tsunade ab und zu aus den Augenwinkeln.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens sprach Tsunade schließlich wieder. „Weiß du eigentlich, warum ich nie mit dir ausgegangen bin, Jiraiya?" Nach dieser Frage herrschte Totenstille. Bis auf die angeregten Gespräche der anderen Leute um sie herum, war es absolut still. Jiraiya sagte lange nichts und als er schließlich seine Gedanken soweit geordnet hatte, um etwas hervorzubringen, fiel Tsunade ihm ins Wort. „Weil du deine Worte von damals nicht zurückgenommen hast..." Die 50-jährige Hokage drehte sich ihrem ehemaligen Teamkollegen zu und lächelte ihn an. Jiraiya riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte?! Ich soll mich nicht entschuldigt haben! Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich hab´s doch etwas später wieder zurückgenommen!" rief er aus. „Oh, nein, nein, nein, Freundchen. Du hast dich nie für das Wort „Flachbrust" entschuldigt. Ich warte schon seit 38 Jahren auf eine Entschuldigung...Aber sie ist nie gekommen." Tsunade nippte an ihrem Sake. Jiraiyas Mund klappte auf und wieder zu und er fand scheinbar keine Worte.

Tsunade sah gedankenverloren an die Wand zwischen all die Sakeflaschen, die auf dem Regal aufgereiht waren und dachte nach. Jiraiya drehte sich wieder so um, dass auch er die Wand ansehen konnte. „Weißt du, Tsunade..." sagte er schließlich. „Ich hab das damals wohl für einen normalen Streich gehalten...Ich meine...Ich habe dich ja öfters gehänselt...Da dachte ich, dass dich das nicht verletzen würde...Darum...möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen..." Tsunade drehte sich verwundert zu ihrem ehemaligen Teamkollegen um. Das war sie von Jiraiya nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Eine Entschuldigung war ziemlich unüblich für den weißhaarigen Jounin, der außer saufen und Frauen bespannen nichts anderes im Kopf hatte. Wenn Jiraiya sich einmal bei jemandem entschuldigte, musste es ihm wirklich aufrichtig Leid tun.

Jiraiya sah Tsunade wieder aus den Augenwinkeln an. Sie hat es wirklich nicht bemerkt...´ dachte er. All diese vielen Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, Frauen zu bespannen, sich mit Frauen zu vergnügen und perverse Romane zu schreiben. Hatte sich immer sorgenfrei und leichtsinnig gegeben. Doch seine ewigen Affären und skandalösen Romane hatten eigentlich nur eine Ablenkfunktion gehabt. Dies alles sollte ablenken von dem Gedanken, dass er die einzige Frau nicht haben konnte, die er in seinem Leben jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Natürlich war diese ominöse Frau niemand anderes als Tsunade.

Und während Jiraiya daran dachte, dass er es versäumt hatte, schon früher Tsunade seine Liebe zu gestehen, musste Tsunade an Dan denken, ihren Verlobten, der vor 25 Jahren bei einer Mission ums Leben gekommen war. Sie hatte ihn all diese 25 Jahre einfach nicht vergessen können, hatte nicht loslassen können obwohl er nun nicht viel mehr war, als eine schöne Erinnerung aus längst vergangener Zeit. Ja, Dan war nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe, um sie zu schützen, um ihr Halt zu geben, um für sie da zu sein. Aber Jiraiya war es. Er war all diese Zeit in ihrer Nähe gewesen, hatte sich für sie eingesetzt und wusste vielleicht mehr über sie, als Dan je hätte wissen können. Doch warum hatte sie Jiraiya nie eine Chance gegeben? Weil er vielleicht zu sehr wie ein Kumpel für sie gewesen war? Weil sie sich vielleicht gedacht hatte, sie würde dieses kostbare Band der Freundschaft zerstören, wenn sie einen Schritt zu weit gehen und ein Paar werden würden?

Was es auch gewesen war...Tsunade sah in diesem Moment in einer kleinen, unscheinbaren Kneipe in Konoha mit billigem, gekühlten Sake auf dem Tresen ein, dass sie die wichtigste Entscheidung ihres Lebens viel zu lange aufgeschoben hatte. Nun war es wirklich viel zu spät. Sie war nun 50. Gut die Hälfte ihres Lebens war vorbei. Hatte es wirklich noch einen Sinn? Sollte sie nicht einfach bis an ihr Lebensende Hokage sein, mit Shizune als Beraterin an ihrer Seite; ihr Leben in den Dienst der Führung Konohas gestellt? Natürlich, so hatte sie auch bis jetzt gelebt. Sie war bis zu diesem Tage allein gewesen, ohne einen Mann an ihrer Seite; hatte ihre Zeit mit Glücksspiel und Trinken totgeschlagen und hatte sich abends mit dem Gedanken schlafen gelegt, wie sie ihr ganzes verspieltes Geld nur wieder zurückgewinnen könnte. Es war so einfach gewesen bis jetzt...Und doch brach diese ganze Scheinwelt, mit der sie sich bis dato zufrieden gegeben hatte in dieser einen Nacht über ihrem Kopf zusammen.

Ja, sie hatte Dan geliebt. Zumindest hatte sie das immer gedacht. Denn während der Beziehung mit Dan hatte sie sich öfters die Frage gestellt, ob er wirklich der Richtige war. Doch diese Gedanken hatte sie immer wieder beiseite geschoben, in der Angst, ihm etwas schuldig zu sein. Sie hatte sich immer wieder eingeredet, ihn zu lieben und das war ja auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad wahr aber...Nun er hatte nicht dieses Gefühl bei Tsunade hinterlassen, was man im Allgemeinen als „wahre Liebe" bezeichnet. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur Trost gesucht, nach dem Tode ihres kleinen Bruders.

Tsunade zuckte zusammen. Es war keine Sache, an die sie sich gerne erinnerte, aber die ganzen Überlegungen führten dazu, dass sie daran dachte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr kleiner Bruder im Krieg umgekommen war. Es war ein verregneter, stürmischer und vor allem bedrückender Tag gewesen. Der Regen war praktisch ein Vorbote des Leids, das für Tsunade begonnen hatte. Irgendein junger Ninja hatte sie aufgesucht und sie zunächst mit einem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck angesehen. Er hatte lange herumgedruckst und Tsunade hatte einige Zeit gebraucht um aus ihm die fürchterliche Nachricht herauszubekommen. Danach hatte sie nicht lange gezögert und war im strömenden Regen, ohne sich auch noch irgendeine Jacke anzuziehen, losgerannt.

Sie hatte es einfach nicht glauben können und wollen und hatte sich daher vergewissern wollen. Als sie dann schließlich dort angekommen war, wo die im Kriege Gefallenen aufgebahrt wurden, war ihre ganze Kleidung durchnässt gewesen und ihr Herz hatte ihr bis zum Hals geschlagen. Orochimaru war ebenfalls dort gewesen und hatte Tsunade nur still angesehen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die damals 25-jährige hatte bereits weitergehen wollen, als jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sie zurückgehalten hatte. Dieser jemand war Jiraiya gewesen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als fröhlich gewesen.

Tsunade seufzte. Sie hatte diesen Tag noch so genau im Gedächtnis, als wäre er erst gestern passiert. Daher wusste sie auch noch wortwörtlich, was Jiraiya zu ihr gesagt hatte und es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

„Du solltest dir die Leiche lieber nicht ansehen, Tsunade. Es ist ein furchtbarer Anblick."

Doch das hatte sie erst recht dazu getrieben, hin zu gehen. Jiraiyas Worten Glauben zu schenken war für Tsunade in diesem Moment unmöglich gewesen. Und auch als Orochimaru die Kette aus seiner Tasche holte, die Tsunade am Vortag ihrem Bruder zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, hatte sie es immer noch nicht wahr haben können. Jiraiya hatte mit aller Macht versucht, die junge Frau davon abzuhalten, die Leiche ihres jüngeren Bruders anzusehen, aber Tsunade hatte sich so lange gewehrt, bis sie sich vergewissert hatte.

Den Trost, den die junge Frau anschließend gesucht hatte, hatte sie nur bei Jiraiya finden können, der sie in die Arme genommen, ihr über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte und ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Tsunade schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war so dumm gewesen. Jiraiya hatte sich so rührend um sie gekümmert und alles, was ihr eingefallen war, war, ihm Undank entgegenzubringen.

Sie hatte sich einfach in die Beziehung mit Dan geflüchtet, ohne Jiraiya auch nur Dank auszusprechen oder ihm zumindest eine Chance zu geben...Wofür auch immer.

Die 50-jährige Frau, die durch eine Jutsu immer noch aussah, wie 25, spielte mit der Sakeschale und sah Jiraiya anschließend an. Dieser hatte sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen und wandte seinen Blick auch jetzt nicht von ihr ab. Jiraiya lächelte und Tsunade fühlte in dem Moment, als würde ein riesiger Felsbrocken von ihrem Herzen fallen. Es war dieses simple, aber doch aus tiefster Seele kommende Lächeln von Jiraiya, das ihre Gedanken zu lesen schien.

Und wenn sie es doch riskieren würde? Was hätten sie beide schon zu verlieren?

Jiraiya ergriff Tsunades Hand und hielt sie, während er noch einen Schluck nahm. Die Nachricht, die er leise an sie übermittelte war klar und unmissverständlich. Er war immer für sie da gewesen und er würde es auch weiterhin sein.

Alles im Leben hat seine Bewandnis, Tsunade. Nichts geschieht ohne Grund.´

Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte der dritte Hokage ihr das einmal gesagt.

Tsunade lächelte und drückte Jiraiyas Hand.

Nach langer Zeit des Schweigens drehte sich Jiraiya schließlich zu Tsunade um, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen und sagte: „Und? Sollen wir es versuchen?"

Und Tsunade blickte ihn an, lächelte ihr schönstes und ehrlichstes Lächeln und antwortete:

„Ja."

Owari


End file.
